wiki_teentitansgofandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg
Cyborg (real name Victor Stone) is a robotic metahuman and a member of the Teen Titans. Cyborg suffered a fatal accident while he was human, and had to replace his body with robotic counterparts. Following the experience, he journeyed to Jump City and joined the Teen Titans. History Personality Cyborg loves to have fun and yell. When it comes to combat he does not hesitate to get the job done. He considers his robotic self to be superior to humans. Cyborg can be considered boisterous because of his uproarious personality. He is more outgoing than the rest of the team and is the major member who seems to overreact by yelling and shouting. He is very friendly and does try to make peace with someone. An example being when Beast Boy had a scar over his eye and he was embarrassed because he thought that it made him look ugly. Cyborg confided in Beast Boy that scars makes one stronger and it actually helped Beast Boy. In comparison to Robin, Cyborg can be vain in his appearance, often citing how handsome he is. This is shown multiple times throughout the series, where he checks himself in a mirror and talks about his looks to speaking proudly on how adorable he was when the Halloween Spirit transformed him and the other Titans (excluding Raven) into children. He can also be rather ignorant, like Beast Boy, and shows to being an irresponsible person. However, he is one of the smartest on the team and has an advanced sense in vocabulary. When Beast Boy made all the Titans dumb through a spell and Beast Boy felt bad for what he did when he couldn't analyze the strategy into destroying an oncoming asteroid, Cyborg, even with the spell, said, "You're the brains of this obligation!". There are moments where Cyborg tones his voice down and often tries to act civil. Sometimes, this proves to be challenging since Cyborg loves to be outrageous. Along with Beast Boy, Cyborg often makes stupid suggestions and does things to irritate his team. However, Cyborg knows when to stop acting idiotic, unlike Beast Boy, who is just idiotic by nature. Relationships Beast Boy Beast Boy is described as Cyborg's best friend in the series. They are constantly seen together whether it be arguing or having fun. There are many times they are seen fighting, like in Pie Bros when there is a misunderstanding about why Beast Boy is not coming to Cyborg's birthday party. Another time is the episode Burger vs. Burrito when they can't decide which food is better, but at the end, they both realized that both foods are better. In I See You , they were sing a song on stakeouts together. Robin Robin and Cyborg didn't have that much interactions, except in "Waffles", when Robin threatened him with a Bat-A-Rang gun. Raven Cyborg usually annoys Raven, sometimes to the point where she hurts him, like in Colors of Raven, Burger vs. Burrito, or Nose Mouth . Starfire In Driver's Ed, Cyborg had lost some of his data, and spend his whole time figuring who Starfire was. In Starliar, Starfire lied to Cyborg that Raven was annoyed that Cyborg chewed his popcorn too loudly. When Starfire confesses and suggested that she should leave the Titans, Cyborg forgave her. Vixen Cyborg insulted Vixen by calling her powers "lame." However, this was mostly due to his friendship with Beast Boy instead of actual dislike. B'wana Beast When B`wana Beast was audtioning for Beast Boy`s job, Cyborg repeatedly mocked his name and name until Robin told him to stop. However, this treatment was mainly due to being unable to process Beast Boy's departure from the team. Abilities Cyborg is able to turn his body parts into components such as weapons and machines, the most well-known being the sonic cannon. *'Super Strength:' As a result of his metallic suit, Cyborg is able to lift various heavyweight objects such as a plane engine and a couch with ease. *'Fire Proof Armor:' The metallic suit is undamaged by fire. *'High Jump Boost:' Cyborg's feet are able to increase bouyancy and enable him to leap high into the air. *'Cannons:' His metallic suit hosts a plethora of cannons which include a sonic cannon, pie cannon, and meatball cannon. *'Missiles/Lasers:' He can fire missiles from his back, shoulders, and arms. *'Flight:' With a jetpack and jetboots, Cyborg is able to fly. *'Detachable Head:' Cyborg's head is able to transfer between suits. *'Popcorn Making:' His arm can be used to make popcorn. *'Camera:' Through his robotic eye, Cyborg can take photos and then print them through his mouth. *'Transforming:' Cyborg can transform himself into many different objects which includes a train and a rocket. *'Inventing:' Cyborg has created many inventions which enhance the performance of his suit and/or be used for entertainment purposes. Trivia *Two versions of Cyborg's backstory exists in the series. In "Dog Hand", Cyborg has a flashback that details he was a metahuman from birth. However, in "Tower Power", Beast Boy mentions that Cyborg had an accident that caused him to become half-robot. The accident version has been mentioned twice by Cyborg and Beast Boy while the former was likely done for comedic effect. *Cyborg is revealed to be achluophobic (afraid of the dark). *He enjoys singing in the bathroom. * He was revealed to be 18 years old in Body Adventure. * In the episode Thanksgiving, Cyborg's birthday is in June 29. **There were episodes in the series that revealed Cyborg's birth date. In Body Adventure, when Cyborg's body gives out, before the credits roll, it revealed that he was born in the year of 1996. In Thanksgiving, Cyborg scrolls down the calendar and reveals his birthday being on June 29. Taking in consideration to the year the series is set in, Cyborg is 18 years old, probably being the oldest member of the Titans and the only Titan whose birthday and age that has been revealed. Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters